Um Passeio à Beira-Mar
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sneville) (Cont. de "Uma Detenção Reveladora") Snape decide realizar uma surpresa a seu namorado e o pedir em casamento em um local especial. Será o que o Gryffindor irá aceitar seu pedido, ou não?


**Título:** Um passeio á beira-mar | **Ship** : Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Sneville) (Cont. de " _Uma detenção reveladora") S_ nape decide realizar uma surpresa a seu namorado e o pedir em casamento em um local especial. Será o que o Gryffindor irá aceitar seu pedido, ou não?

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Essa fic é a continuação de " Uma detenção reveladora", que também está no meu perfil. Espero que gostem! Bjs :D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **UM PASSEIO Á BEIRA-MAR**

Snape caminhava com os pés descalços pela praia, notando a areia fina debaixo de seus pés, sentindo um inexplicável conforto. A praia estava deserta, somente ele e seu namorado passeavam. De vez em quando, sentia uma pedra lisa debaixo do pé, mas não o machucava. Segurava seus sapatos na mão esquerda e entrelaçava sua mão direita com a de seu namorado, Neville. A seu lado, o mar se revolvia, batendo com um estrondo nas rochas, que estavam cobertas de conchas e, até, de algumas algas verdes e castanhas. As gaivotas sobrevoavam por cima de suas cabeças, enquanto produziam sons agudos. Olhou para o rosto de Neville e percebeu que ele tinha um sorriso deliciado, ao sentir um ventinho suave acariciando seu rosto. O mais novo virou o rosto em sua direção e Severus percebeu que seus olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente. Admitia que não gostava da praia, mas Neville adorava e, por ele, faria qualquer coisa. Tinha sido difícil para eles ficarem juntos. A comunidade bruxa se tinha oposto ao relacionamento deles, mas o casal tinha lutado contra esses preconceitos e era feliz. Um vento um pouco mais forte se levantou no ar, revolvendo os cabelos deles e Severus observou alguns fios de cabelo castanho de Neville, agora dourados sob o pôr do sol, se dirigirem para seu rosto. O mais novo ergueu a mão, retirando o cabelo de frente dos olhos e fitou com carinho seu namorado. Se lhe dissessem, há cinco anos atrás, que estaria namorando seu mestre de Poções, ele o teria internado em St. Mungus. Mas era verdade. Ele sempre considerava que ser desajeitado era ruim mas percebeu que, graças a seu jeito arranjou uma pessoa confiável, mesmo não sendo considerado pela sociedade bruxa o modelo ideal, para ele era perfeito. Neville fitava o sol que, lentamente, se estava pondo e Severus, percebendo seu fascínio, perguntou:

-Quer se sentar?

-Sim. – Respondeu o mais novo. Desentrelaçaram as mãos, pousaram os sapatos na areia e se sentaram um ao lado do outro, seus corpos se tocando. Algumas gaivotas pousavam na areia e caminhavam, deixando na areia as marcas de suas pegadas.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Neville, se virando para o mais velho.

-Pelo quê? – Perguntou Snape, olhando para o mais novo.

-Por me ter trazido aqui. – Respondeu Neville, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele – Estou amando esse passeio á beira-mar.

Snape abriu um pequeno sorriso e fingiu que ajeitava suas calças negras, tocando de leve no bolso direito, onde se encontrava uma caixa de veludo vermelho, com dois anéis de prata. Ia pedir o mais novo em casamento e se sentia um pouco nervoso. Suspirou e olhou para o pôr do sol, que descia lentamente pelo céu. Cores como vermelho e amarelo se espelhando harmoniosamente pelo céu, que escurecia a pouco e pouco. E Severus soube que estava na hora. Apoiou a mão na areia e se ergueu da areia, se colocando de joelhos. Neville se virou para seu namorado, de cenho franzido e perguntou, confuso:

-O que está fazendo? – O mais velho colocou a mão dentro do bolso das calças e retirou a caixa de veludo vermelho. Abriu a caixa, perante a expressão chocada de Neville. Os anéis de prata brilhavam levemente sob a luz do pôr do sol e Snape declarou, com voz firme:

-Neville, eu sei que sou um velho resmungão e que lhe causei muito sofrimento em minhas aulas. Mas tenho que admitir que, desde que comecei a namorar você, me sinto um homem diferente. Nosso amor foi motivo de intrigas, mas a gente venceu tudo e todos e estamos juntos. Mesmo tendo passado cinco anos, de vez em quando podemos ter uma ou outra discussão boba, mas é normal entre casais. – Respirou fundo e olhou para os olhos de Neville, que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas com suas palavras e continuou – O que eu sinto por você é tão forte, tão sincero, que eu nunca senti por ninguém. Eu te amo, te venero. Você é minha vida, a luz que ilumina meu caminho tempestuoso e, por isso, eu peço: Neville, você quer namorar comigo? - O mais novo olhou para Severus, lágrimas nublando seus olhos e escorrendo, aos poucos, por suas bochechas rosadas. O mais velho ergueu a mão esquerda e, com cuidado, limpou o rosto do namorado. Neville falou, com a voz embargada pela emoção:

-Foi a declaração mais bela que ouvi. Nem tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto. Eu te amo. E sim, aceito me casar com você. – Snape sorriu, emocionado, retirou um anel de dentro da caixa e o colocou no dedo de Neville. O mais novo olhou para a mão e viu o anel brilhando um pouco sob a luz que restava do sol. Sorriu, emocionado, pegou no outro anel e o colocou no dedo mais velho. Lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos e se beijaram, um toque suave que, com o tempo, se foi aprofundando, suas sombras se irradiando pela areia da praia.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Finalmente postei a continuação. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Bjs :D


End file.
